


old rhythm (or five times bucky broke down walls)

by cosipotente



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - The Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosipotente/pseuds/cosipotente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course they had presumptions and ideas about him. But Bucky makes it his mission to break them all down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old rhythm (or five times bucky broke down walls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawthequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawthequeen/gifts).



 

 

**ONE**

 

Steve is up after Sam's third knock. He doesn't have to look at the LEDs of his alarm clock to know it's early morning. 5:30 on the dot.

In the back of Steve's mind he can hear Bucky's voice fill up the silence left behind by Sam's rap on the door. _Up and at 'em, Rogers._

He and Sam have picked up their jogging routine once again. The only running they'd been doing previously was chasing after Bucky. That was months ago, though. They run now for no other reason than the pavement under their feet. There's no knot of dread that today they'd be too late.

Steve scrubs a hand through his hair and yawns until his jaw gives a satisfying pop. He stumbles to his bathroom in the pre-dawn darkness. The lights flicker on as soon his feet touch the linoleum. Stark tech at it's finest.

Somewhere in the time between him washing his face and starting to brush his teeth, Steve's bedroom door opens. He expects to see Sam come sauntering into the bathroom as he does sometimes to make wisecracks about Steve's slowness. Steve even has a few choice words prepared for a comeback, but it isn't Sam who came in.

It's Bucky that silently stands at the threshold between the bedroom and the bathroom. He looks like he's been awake for hours, blue eyes bright and alert, despite the mess of his hair. Bucky watches Steve in the mirror. Steve watches Bucky watch him.

There’s a look on his face that says he more or less just followed his feet. It’s unsure, but Steve can handle that—they can handle it together. It’s a much better look than the cagey, calculating stare of months gone by.

Steve takes stock of the relaxed posture. The loose way Bucky’s arms hang at his side. The Captain America toothbrush Clint thought was hilarious clutched carefully in Bucky's metal hand.

Steve snorts. "G'morning," he says around his own toothbrush. He shifts a little, making more space at the sink. Bucky fills it easily.

As they brush their teeth, the space between them shrinks until their arms are pressed together. Steve's flesh one flush against Bucky's metal one. That's how Sam finds them.

“Rogers, you aren't getting any younger—” he stops short of coming into the bathroom when he sees Bucky.

Bucky spits into the sink. “Neither are you, Wilson.”  
  
---  
  
 

 

**TWO**

 

When it comes down to it, Clint’s pretty sure this isn’t the strangest thing he’s ever seen. He’s seen some really strange stuff in really strange places. He _was_ raised in a circus.

Clint peeks through his fingers.

It’s just very, very unexpected to come back to the tower after a hellacious solo mission and stumble upon the scene before him. Part of Clint thinks he shouldn’t be staring. It’s an oddly intimate moment even if the parties involved are fully clothed.

But the other part of Clint, the one that keeps him rooted in place looking between his fingers, thinks that if Captain America and his former assassin boyfriend are going to fall asleep in the common area of the lounge then it’s not his fault for staring. It’s a free country—or tower in this case.

Laid out on the floor on top of the couch cushions in front of the monstrosity Tony calls a TV is Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Steve is on his side, a leg drawn up, and Bucky is pressed close along his back. A metal arm is slung over Steve’s waist, curled around him like a loose cage. Bucky sleeps against Steve like he’s both protector and keeper.

Captain America is the little spoon. _Huh_.

Quietly, Clint works his phone out of his pocket. It’s a little harder with three jammed fingers, but he manages it. The glow of the wide flat screen TV gives him enough light to snap a picture. Clint smiles down at the photo. He sends it to Natasha along with, _U win. :((_   She’d made a $50 bet with him that Steve was the little spoon, even post-serum.

Clint also sends to the picture to Sam because under his awesome Avenger persona, Clint is a gossip. _Check it out. Antique spoons!_ He snorts softly at his own joke and then cuts a look back at the two sleeping on the floor.

Bucky stares at him over Steve’s shoulder. Clint gives him a thumbs up.  
  
---  
  
 

 

**THREE**

 

“Steve!” Sam shouts. “Get in here, Rogers!”

Steve takes the sandwich he’d just finishing making with him to the common area. “It’s rude to rush the elderly.”

Sam doesn’t take the bait. He’s standing stock still in front of the TV. The same TV which currently has Bucky’s face plastered on it. He’s got his hair pulled back and he’s sweating ever so slightly. In his shock, Steve is completely unaware that his sandwich is losing its lettuce and tomatoes.

Behind Bucky, a parade of people dance by.

“As one of America’s many great veterans,” the reporter says, “how do you feel about the issue of same sex marriage?”

Steve’s heart stutters at the slow smile building across Bucky’s face.

“I think it’s great, m’am,” Bucky answers. “It’s un-American think otherwise.”

Beside Steve, Sam claps. On the TV, two young men pose with Bucky. A little dialogue box names them as Billy and Teddy. Steve smiles when one of the boys kisses Bucky’s cheek while they shake hands.

When he comes home, and they’re laying together in Steve’s bed, Steve asks Bucky to marry him.  
  
---  
  
 

 

**FOUR**

 

Bucky comes with Steve’s name on his lips and his metal fist halfway through their bedroom wall. Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his clean hand staring at the hole in surprise. He drags his eyes up to Bucky’s face.

They both agree not to mention it to Tony. Neither wants to be the one to have to actually explain what happened.

“Although,” Bucky says when they crawl into bed, “you could say it was in service of your country.” Steve throws his pillow at Bucky as he laughs.

 

   
  
---  
  
 

**FIVE**

 

Christmas in the Avenger Tower is...festive to say the least. There’s a steady flow of eggnog that’s more vodka and Kahlúa than eggnog. Clint and Sam are singing at the top of their lungs to the Celtic Woman Christmas album Clint brought for the party. Rhodey and Darcy are neck in neck in a game of darts. Natasha, Jane, and Pepper heckle Rhodey until he misses his throw.

The tree Steve and Natasha picked out, a decent sized Virginia Pine they cut themselves, is decorated in various baubles emblazoned with the Avengers’ faces. Tony had wanted to put a glowing Iron Man mask at the top of the tree, but everyone voted for an actual, honest to God star Thor brought with him from Asgard.

Steve watches it shine from his spot leaning against the bar. It isn’t the brightest thing in the room though. Bucky’s eyes light up as he brings his presents for the team out. Steve downs his glass of eggnog to steel himself.

“These are from me and Rogers,” he says as he passes out small boxes wrapped in Avengers wrapping paper. One each for Sam, Clint, Nat, Tony, Bruce, and Thor. Steve actually had nothing to do with the gifts other than shaking his head at them when Bucky showed him what he’d bought.

Steve bites the inside of his cheek when Bucky winks at him. There’s the brief sound of paper rustling and then a silence that can only be described as stunned settles over the room.

“I found these dildos,” Bucky deliberately mispronounces the word, “on the internet. I’m not sure what you do with them, but I figured they’re Avengers themed you guys should have them.”

Everyone slowly turns to look at Steve. He schools his face into something resembling clueless and innocent. It’s a look he has trouble keeping when the grin that splits Bucky’s face makes something hot curl in his stomach.

“I didn’t get one,” Tony announces. He shakes his box of coal for everyone to see.

Placidly, Bucky says, “you’re already a dick.”  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the lovely [drawthequeen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drawthequeen). It isn't a terribly good present, but as long as she is happy, I'm happy.


End file.
